Roses of Tears
by ShadowOfDarkness2004
Summary: Writing Prompt: She opened her apartment door to hundreds of roses. She knew they were from him; he had found her. (One-shot. A sequel is being written.)


**Title:** Roses of Tears

 **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and settings of Maid-Sama! do not belong to me.

 **Author's Note:** A short one-shot. Here is the writing prompt:

 _She opened her apartment door to hundreds of roses. She knew they were from him; he had found her._

Alright! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Misaki slammed the door behind her, tears streaming down her cheeks. Clutching her small bag tighter, she looked back as the door opened. Emeralds met amber orbs, and for a moment, she couldn't look away. But she had to. He stood there, his eyes pleading with her, but it was too late. Every part of her body hated him. At least, they wanted to.

"Please, Misa," Takumi practically begged. "I'm sorry. Please come back home."

It took all the will in her body to shake her head and take slow steps back from him. Her body ached and it felt as if her mind was in a haze, clouded by all her emotions. Was she really doing this? But where would she go?

"I'm sorry! I will find you! Wherever you go, I will follow!"

He was wasting his voice. Misaki had started to run, promising herself that she would never come back.

* * *

And thus, she found an apartment, and started to live there as she had no close relatives to take her in. Her mother and sister were back in Japan and she didn't want to call them and tell them about what happened.

Takumi had been the one man she had thought she could trust and he had abandoned her. She tried her hardest to carry on without him but she felt an empty hole in her heart. She would wake up, thinking that he was beside her on the bed. She would await him coming back from work. Knowing that he wasn't coming, she cried herself to sleep every night.

Luckily, she could work and make money. And this was how a week passed by. Get up, get ready for work, work, eat, work, come home, eat, sleep.

* * *

One of those predictable days, she was sitting in her apartment after work, when the doorbell rang.

"That's weird. Why is someone visiting me?" Misaki muttered, confused.

She opened her apartment door to hundreds of roses. She knew they were from him; he had found her. Misaki fell to her knees, a sob in her throat. Managing to get up, she looked in the hallway and saw no one. Gathering the roses in her arms, she went back to the sofa and sat. She inhaled the sweet scent as hundreds of memories came back to her. The day Takumi and her first met. The day they got married. The laughs, blushes, and times spent together. She was remembering it all. What had happened after that?

Misaki had come home one day to see another woman in their house. She had not been informed that she was coming and Takumi had seemed very surprised to see his wife back so soon. At that time, the raven-haired had dismissed her as a guest. Then, that girl had kept on coming and coming until Misaki became jealous. The other woman was crossing the boundaries in flirting and Misaki had exploded. She had had enough.

Drowning in her memories, she felt a card attached to the roses. It was a handwritten card. Looking at it, hands trembling, Misaki began to read it.

" _Dear Misaki,_

 _I know you must hate me right now but I wanted to tell you something. I am very, very sorry. Sarah_

Misaki bit her lip, seeing the other woman's name.

 _is a colleague at work and I wanted to tell you that I never invited her. She would always come to me and ask if she could come over and I couldn't say no. Sometimes, she wouldn't even ask. The reason as to why I didn't want you to know about her in the first place: Because I feared this would happen. I didn't want to make you angrier so I never explained who she actually was._

 _I am truly sorry, Misa. I would never do something willingly to hurt you. Ever since the day I met you, I knew that you were the only one for me. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you. So, please?_

 _I love you,_

 _Takumi_

Misaki looked up from the damp note when the doorbell rang again. Opening it with the card still in hand, she saw Takumi.

"T-Takumi." Misaki felt her body failing her. Not able to control what she was doing, she threw herself into his arms and started to sob violently. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She kept repeating it over and over again. Takumi wrapped his arms around her and slowly led her inside.

Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear, "Why are you sorry? I should be the one saying that." Oh, how she had longed for his touch, to be in his arms, and to hear his voice again. Now that she had him again, she would never let go.

"You creepy stalker," she whispered, smiling for the first time in that week. "You knew where I was. You knew exactly when I finished that note."

He chucked, before immediately regaining his serious tone. "I'm sorry," he repeated, resting his head against her own.

She shook her head against his chest. She was the one who had run away. She was very, very sorry.

"Everything on the card was true. Please come back with me," he pleaded with her. "I promise something like that won't happen again."

Misaki nodded, burying her head in his chest. He tightened his grip on her. "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! So, school is starting tomorrow for me. My updates are already so late, but it's going to be worse from now on.**

 **-Shadow**


End file.
